Say Goodbye To America/Issue 13
This is the seventh episode of Say Goodbye to America Season 2 Where Angels Die Todd: Do you really think that your people are gonna come and attack? What is wrong with those people? Lawrence: Scott is a sick son of a bitch. But I respected the man. After the deaths of Hal and Tom, Scott went a little crazy. We had to leave. He has killed his own before, and did so with Gale, but he was never that pissed Todd: Hmm The two stand near each other, waiting to kill whatever would come their way Todd: So… You and Kara. How Long? Lawrence: Damn near a year. You have anyone? Todd: I kinda had ma eye on Clio. Hell, most guys here probably had a little something poppin’ out of their pants Lawrence: ‘Cept Trevor Todd: Who is that again? Lawrence: Trevor is young, but completely in love with Annie Todd: That blond chick. The older one? Lawrence: Yea Todd: I can see that. I’m 48, but I could see that Lawrence chuckles to himself Todd: I hear you’re getting hitched Lawrence: Somehow. Ain’t nothing left in this world important but Kara Todd: And the weeds Lawrence: What? Todd: Zombies, biters, whatever the fuck you call them. They look like they’re high as a fucking kite. So I call them weedheads Lawrence: That makes sense ------------------------------------------ Lisa: So why are we out here? Paul: Tobias, Clio and Calloway were said to have been running back to tell where the people’s camp was. According to Tobias, it was near our camp Lisa: What did Clio and Calloway say? Paul: That’s the thing. Tobias said Calloway was becoming surrounded and ran away, and Clio stayed behind when the people ran after him Reagan: And that’s where we come in Lisa: What do we do? Paul: We find their camp ------------------------------- Ryan: Now we watch Stephanie: I see no sign of any of those dumb bastards Steven: Well keep looking Ryan: I can’t believe they took Lawrence hostage. And the Ames family Steven: Lawrence is smart he can figure it out Chhkk ''“Ryan, do you copy, over?” ''Chhkk ''Ryan: You don’t have to say over, Chad, this ain’t space or police academy ''Chhkk ''Chad: I don’t give a shit ''Chhkk ''Ryan: What did you want? ''Chhkk ''Chad: You killed them yet? ''Chhkk ''Ryan: No. We haven’t seen them ''Chhkk ''Chad: Well get to it. Over and out Ryan: Stephanie, please tell you found them Stephanie: Out there. Two people ''Steven sets up his sniper, and Ryan takes position ------------------------------------------- Todd: It’s been a while. Do you think they got them yet? Lawrence: Tobias is speedy; I hope they caught him Todd: Probably fast for crossing the border to sell his drugs Lawrence: He isn’t Mexican. He’s Puerto Rican Todd: Oh. It doesn’t matter anyway The pair stares down at their feet, and an awkward silence ensues Todd: Do you think we should head back…? KPOW Lawrence: Oh Shit! Todd! Todd drops the the ground. He has been shot in the side. Lawrence runs off as he gets shot at. Todd rolls over and crawls into the woods. He looks for an exit wound. Thankfully, he finds one. He holds his side as he walks into the woods. '' ------------------------------------ Casmir: What’s wrong Lawrence? Lawrence: Todd... He.... Malcolm: What?! Lawrence: Someone sniped at us and shot him in the side Parker: Fuck Lawrence: Did you catch Tobias and the others? Malcolm: … Yes Lawrence: Where are they? Kara: Clio is dead. Shot somebody and this kid killed her Johnno: I have a name you know Lawrence: What about Tobias and Calloway? Trevor: Didn’t stop them. Didn’t find them Annie: I hope they died on their own -------------------------------- Isaiah: What is it? Isaac: Lawrence returned, but Todd is dead Julia: Who’s Todd? Isaac: He was part of their group. The bearded guy Snow: Somebody died? Isaac: It’s nothing you need to worry about Judas: But dad… Isaac: No buts Snow: I assume Sidney and Yakov know Judas: He probably does, but he won’t talk to us Isaac: He’s been through a lot, god dammit, that doesn’t mean he won’t talk to you. He saw his parents both get eaten alive and some people killed his little sister. You should feel sorry for him Julia: Isaac! You’re scaring the kids Isaiah: Go run along and play with the Sidney and Yakov Snow: Okay ''The two run out o their tent and towards the Vinestio tent Isaiah: We shouldn’t have left Isaac: Stop saying that, you saw how he killed Gale. Scott is fucking crazy Julia: The kids looked up to Gale, they can’t know he died ‘cause of Scott Isaac: Well we should tell them. For God’s sakes, Snow is fifteen and Judas is eleven. They have a right to know why we came Judas quickly comes into the tent, followed by Snow Judas: Yakov and Sidney were making out. It was gross ------------------------------------- Lawrence: I thought they would come after us. We don’t need any guards right now Chance: We’ll see them before they see us Savannah: Are you sure? Chance: Of course I’m sure we’ve got snipers pointed in the only way they can come in. I don’t think they’ll get in PKOW PKOW PKOW Howard: You thought wrong muthafucker Savannah: CHANCE! OH MY GOD CHANCE! Howard: Kill them all A group of seven people start to unload their ammo on the group Lawrence: Shit! Get down Malcolm: No! We must return fire! Miya: Julia, Annie and I will keep the kids safe Malcolm: Good KPOW KPOW Snow: Mom! Isaac: Julia! KPOW KPOW Steven and Chad are both lying on the ground. Steven is dead all ready and Chad is hit in the arm Corey: For crying out loud, get the fuck up Chad Sophie: Keep focus Corey BLAM BLAM Corey is shot in the head by Lawrence, who then gets down behind a tree Kyle: I’m almost out of Ammo Casmir: Here, take mine Before Kyle can catch Casmir’s mag, he is shot in the head by Stephanie, who immediately is shot by Sidney Casmir: Fuck! ------------------------------------------- The gunfight lasts for ten more minutes. When it’s over, Sophie and Tobias have run away, and Howard is bleeding out Lawrence: Malcolm, you know what to do Malcolm walks over to Howard, gun pointed at his head Howard: Please don’t kill me. It wasn’t my fucking idea. Scott told me to do it. I had no intention of---- BLAM '' Malcolm put his final bullet into Howard’s head'' Malcolm: Make sure to destroy their brain Isaac: What about our losses? What about my wife? Julia: RRAAUUGGHH! Isaac: Gah! Judas: MOM! An undead Julia slowly creeps towards Isaac and Judas Isaac: Julia? PKOW Snow is pointing her gun towards her now lifeless mother Malcolm: We’ll bury them tomorrow morning ----------------------------------------- Malcolm: Savannah? Savannah: What? Malcolm: Look. I’m sorry about Chance. He was a great man. You guys really helped me out in West Virginia. I was glad to be his friend Savannah: You never knew him that well. You never knew what he was truly like. You never knew how much he cared, not just for me; but for everyone else. And he died because he was watching for all of our safety. He just couldn’t finish his work. He couldn’t wait Malcolm: Wait for what? Savannah: Yesterday, he… he proposed to me in our tent, found a ring on Hal’s finger when they attacked and took it. He gave it to me last night. We were gonna tell everyone earlier today, and we would hope to get married before we died ----------------------------------- Isaac: I’m going to miss her Miya: We all will Isaac: She was the best wife I could ask for. We were married for twenty-two years. After Calvin died when he was three, she said she would never have another kid. I’m glad she changed her mind -------------------------------------- Five graves are dug and are ready for the bodies to be placed in the ground As a fire burns of the five dead of Scott’s group, Reagan, Paul and Lisa enter the base Credits Main Kavan Smith as Malcolm Marsh Cherie Dvorak as Miya Carena Darren Criss as Johnno Topsy Allison Miller as Kelly Blake Jim Coleman as Lambert Kendal Tim DeKay as Chance Trice Steven Yeunas Reagan Timm Emily Beecham as Sophie Seamus Dave Grohl as Isaac Ames Aaron Eckhart as Scott Recurring Daniel Day-Lewis as Todd Andrews Summer Glau as Savannah Brooks (Series Regular) Kevin Gage as Lawrence Brown Juan Gabriel Parejá as Tobias Curley Brooke Nevin as Lisa Anderson Saoirse Ronan as Annie Williams Rupert Grint as Trevor Stein Emma Bell as Lucie Williams (No Lines) Seth MacFarlane as Tyler Thymes Jake Owen as Paul Peterson Mia Frampton as Snow Ames Ryan Gosling as Parker Marx Costarring Peyton List as Sydney Vinestio (No Lines) Frankie Jonas as Yakov Adell (No Lines) Tom Cruise as Isaiah Ames Mark Whalberg as Casimir Vinestio Megan Hilty as Kara MacDonald Tucker Albrizi as Judas Ames Julia Stiles as Julia Ames Matt Damon as Kyle Vinesto Ving Rhames as Howard Masterson Gary Oldman as Chad Montgomery Steven Seagal as Steve Ryan Phillippe as Ryan Sofia Coppola as Stephanie Roger Howarth as Corey Deaths Chance Trice Kyle Vinestio Tyler Thymes Howard Masterson Corey Stephanie Steve Julia Ames (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *First Appearance of Isaac Ames *First Appearance of Snow Ames *First Appearance of Judas Ames *First Appearance of Isaiah Ames *First Appearance of Casmir Vinestio *First Appearance of Lisa *First Appearance of Sophie *First Appearance of Ryan *First appearance of Chad *Last appearance of Chance Trice *Last Appearance of Tyler *First (And Last) Appearance of Julia Ames *First (And Last) Appearance of Kyle Vinestio *First (And Last) Appearance of Howard *First (And Last) Appearance of Stephanie *First (And Last) Appearance of Corey *First (And Last) Appearance of Steven Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Issues